


Short Stories

by Echo_Winchester



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Dean and Jack bonding, Driving Lessons, Jack learning to drive, Multi, Reader Insert, Short Stories
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-11
Updated: 2018-04-11
Packaged: 2019-04-08 12:25:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14105343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Echo_Winchester/pseuds/Echo_Winchester
Summary: Random short stories mostly supernatural





	Short Stories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fandom(s): Supernatural  
> Main Character(s): Jack Kline, Dean Winchester  
> Important additional characters: Sam, Castiel, Reader  
> Relationships?: Jack x Reader - Implied.  
> Setting: Cannon!verse  
> Maturity level desired: PG  
> Prompt: Dean wants to bond with Jack, so he teaches him how to drive.  
> Additional notes: Dean gets emotional while teaching Jack to drive. They end up at a gas station where Jack meets and flirts with the reader.  
> Commissioner: Anonymous

Jack wiped away a tear from his face, as he stared at his computer screen. Sam had taken the liberty to buy him his own laptop so he could do what he liked with it. Jack looked at his mothers face once again, then kissed the tips of his fingers before pressing it to her digital cheeks.

"I love you, mom." He said, quietly.

Sometimes he'd think about getting her back, the way he did with Castiel. But he'd also think about the way his life has gone since birth. His family, everything that happened... and while he loved and missed her terribly, there's no way he would want to disturb her peace to bring her back into this nightmare. Even if he knew how to do it.

Amidst his thinking, Jack heard a knock on the door.

"Come in," He said, wiping his face and closing his laptop. Dean turned the handle gently, and opened the door without noise.

"Hey kid, waffles are ready. Didn't you get my text?" He said, the morning still making his voice deeper. Jack shook his head.

"Text? Uh- no. Nope, no text." He turned so his legs hung off the bed, implying he was going to follow him back to the kitchen. Dean squinted his eyes at him.

"You alright? Why's your face red?" Dean crossed his arms a bit, waiting for an answer.

"No reason." Jack stated, avoiding eye contact. He stood up, putting his jacket on over his shirt. "Let's go."

Dean eyeballed him as the half-angel walked by. He closed the door and followed him down the hall.

* * *

"I just get worried about him, you know? He doesn't leave his room much anymore since things calmed down."

Castiel nodded, watching Sam flip the waffles onto a plate. He sighed, thinking about Jack's behavior since returning home.

"I agree," The angel stated. "He definitely needs a day outside of the bunker..."

"Maybe we can take him with us on a food run? Show him how to drive a car? I know he can fly and all but..."

"Sounds like a great idea." Dean interjected, Jack following behind quietly. "We teaching him on your car, Sam?" Sam assumed the look on Dean's face said no way in hell. Sam was about to argue his case when Dean cut him off. "I was kidding. It's a good idea. Useful even. I'll take him out, we'll hit up the Gas N Sip down the road, let him try driving on that long stretch of road."

Cass and Sam's jaws nearly dropped to the floor. Jack's head snapped up to look the eldest Winchester in the eye.

"You're serious?" Cass said. Dean nodded.

"It's smart. Should anything happen to any of us, it's always good to have a spare driver. Plus it gets him out of the house. Besides, It's not like I can't fix it myself if he crashes it." Dean shrugged. After a moment of silence, Sam looked at Jack.

"Jack you...uh.... You alright with this?" Jack stood there for a moment trying to think.

"I don't understand... If I can fly then-" He looked at Castiel, saddened by the broken wings that trail behind him. He thought of his own future. Yes, he's strong, but what if he doesn't always have wings? What if something happens? What if he gets kidnapped and has his grace stolen? Or worse? It can't hurt to know this information.

"-.... Sure." He said after a long silence. "I'll do it." Dean clapped his hands once.

"Perfect. It's settled. We'll head out after dark when there's no police activity on the road, and I'll teach ya everything you need to know."

Sam and Cass exchanged looks while Jack walked over to grab some waffles.

* * *

"Here," Dean opened the drivers seat and handed Jack the keys. "It's this one- the square one. I'll be in the passenger side to help you out. Don't worry, alright?" Jack nodded hesitantly, and ducked into the drivers seat. Dean closed Jack's door, as he gripped the steering wheel, still getting used to being in this new space in the car he thought he was so familiar with.

"Alright, so," Dean slapped his thighs, gaining Jack's full attention. "There's three pedals by your feet. The accelerator, the break, and the clutch. Okay? The bigger square one, all the way to the right? That's the accelerator. You press that down, that makes the car go." Jack nodded, trying to follow. "Now, the harder you press it, the more gas goes into the engine, the faster you'll go. When we get on the road, You can play with it a little, see how it feels."

"Okay..."

"The middle one, here. The circular one? That's the break. You need to car to stop, you press that bad boy. Don't stomp on it though. that roughs up the mechanics, and the more you do that, the harder it takes to get the car to actually stop. I can fix it, don't get me wrong, it's just a pain in the ass." Dean chuckled. Jack ran this information in his head again.

"Right, accelerator, middle, break. Got it." Jack said slowly.

"Good. Now, that little one to the left there. See it?" Jack nodded again. "That's the clutch. Now, when you're not pressing on it, the clutch connects the engine to the wheels. The harder you step on the gas, the faster the engine runs, the faster the wheels turn, you got me?" Dean says, trying to slow the pace so he can understand this all. Jack looked like he was struggling to follow. "Don't worry kid, it's easier to manage than it sounds. I promise. Now, when you step on the clutch, the engine disconnects from the tires-"

"Why would you want to do that?" Jack asks, confused and slightly worried.

"Well, when you're coming to a stop, you don't wanna have to slam on the breaks every time, right? This lets you start to roll to a stop before you fully break, so nothing gets damaged." Jack nods again, starting to understand a bit more.

"Can we go through it again?" Dean nods, and explains it once more, pointing them out and having Jack repeat it back to him. One by one, Dean took his time explaining what each part was called and what it does. The speedometer, the mileage counter, the gas meter, each and every button, how the windshield wipers worked, and even went on to explain the buttons on the radio. They spent about 3.5 hours in the car going over and repeating each and every detail until Jack felt like he had a solid idea of what he was doing.

"Dean?" Jack said after a minute. Dean just looked over at the half-angel, but Jack couldn't look him in the eye. "Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why are you showing me this? Why take the time to teach me this? Why just you?" Jack finally met his gaze to the pair of olive eyes staring back at him. Dean set his jaw and thought for a moment.

"It's not for an extra escape route." He said, finally. "It's not because we might need it. It's..." Dean sighed and looked down himself. "Listen kid. I've said a lot of stuff. I've done a lot of stuff that I'm still trying to make up for. What I said... after you were born. That wasn't fair. I had my reasons, but that wasn't fair."

Jack stayed silent, listening.

"You lost just as much as we did, and you came through for us. You let it drive you to help us. And because of that, we got Cass back. And we've got mom back. But none of that was possible without you."

"So... This is your way of saying, 'Thank you'?" Jack said slowly, understanding just a bit more now.

"No. This is my way of saying, 'I'm sorry'. And hopefully teach you some human skills that kids your...uh.... age... should know."

"But Dean, I'm only 2 years old."

"Not my point," Dean rolled his eyes. "To everyone else you look like you're in your mid twenties. There might be some days you'll wanna go out. Have some human experiences. Meet someone. Go to school. Find a real job. Not hunting." Jack looked at Dean confused. "Like I said. There's a lot I need to make up for.... I can't get Sam back into school. It's too late for that. I can't take that back. But I'm sure Sam and Cass would love to see you take on some kind of direction on your own that's not so.... biblical. If that's something you'd want. And I'd have your back too." Dean half smiled.

Jack could feel the tears well up as he smiled to. He wanted to hug him, but was nervous about pushing the moment too much. Instead he gripped the wheel again.

"Should we give it a go?" Jack smiled. Dean nodded.

"Start'er up!"

* * *

 

Jack drove perfectly down to the store. Every now and then he'd dip below the speed limit, and Dean would have to remind him to speed up. Driving the speed limit is fine, and legal. Driving slightly above the speed limit is preferred by most. But driving too slow or too fast is dangerous to both himself and other people on the road. Dean instructed him how to park the Impala next to the proper gas pump, which Jack nailed flawlessly.

"Here," Dean handed Jack $60. "Get me a couple bags of beef jerky and some hamburger buns. We're out. Make sure to grab something for Sam too. He likes the chicken ceaser wraps." Jack nodded and headed inside while Dean used his faux credit card to pay at the pump.

Jack browsed around the shelves for a while, trying to decide what he was in the mood for while processing the day he just had, when he spotted you. His mind went completely blank, watching you move and talk with your friends. You were stunning. Jack had never seen someone so carefree and happy before. Then again, what's better than midnight milkshakes? Jack decided to grab one too, and a basket of fries. He grabbed Dean's stuff and a few salads for Sam before heading up to the counter. Suddenly, a shoulder bumped into him, causing his food to go flying.

"Oh god, I'm so sorry!!" You said, red faced. Jack could feel his face go red, as he scrambled for his stuff.

"No, no you're alright." He insisted. You had bent down to help him anyway, embarrassed at the mess that was made. You both reached for the hamburger buns at the same time, your fingertips lightly brushing.

"I-I'm sorry." You said again, pulling away as Jack picked the buns off the floor.

"Is that your name?" He asked. You looked at him confused. "'Sorry'. Is that your name?" he chuckled.

"Oh," You chuckled back, nervously. "No, my name is (Y/n). I um, I'm just here with some friends of mine."

"Do you live around here, then?" You nodded.

"Yeah, just a little ways, down the road. We come here sometimes, when we've all got the night off."

"So... maybe I'll see you around then?" Jack smiled and you blushed back.

"Yeah, probably. What was your name again?"

"Jack. Jack-"

"-Winchester." Dean said, coming in. "Jack Winchester. Come on, man, they're waiting for us back at home." Jack blushed slightly and placed his stuff on the counter. The clerk smiled at him, noting how adorable he was and cashed his stuff out. She handed him the change and winked at him. "(Y/n)'s usually here on the weekends." She winked, and Jack followed Dean out of the store. You turned around to watch them leave, waving goodbye to Jack with a smile.

Jack smiled and waved back

* * *

That night, Dean made burgers. Sam tried out this new magic trick he saw online with a deck of cards they had lying around. Castiel immediately explained how the trick was done, thinking it should've been obvious and that it wasn't actually magic. Sam sighed and rolled his eyes. Jack laughed a lot. Mary had woken up, and joined the boys for dinner, sitting around and watching Sam trying to do card tricks. Dean laughed every time a card went flying.

After Dean sat down, and a few moments of silence passed, Dean said it.

"So Jack. You gonna tell your dad about your fun day driving?" Dean smiled that cheeky smile of his, and looked right at Jack. Cass tilted his head, weary of Dean's use of the word "dad."

"It was fun. Dean showed me everything. What everything was and what it did... He even let me drive it to the store." Jack took a huge bite of his burger so he didn't have to talk anymore. Dean just smirked.

"And uh, what about the friend you made at the store?" Everyone else's head's snapped up. Jack's face turned the same shade as the tomatoes on his burger. He said nothing.

"Friend?" Sam questioned.

"Aw yeah, this cute little-"

"(Y/n). Okay? We talked for a few moments, I bumped into-"

"You mean 'got bumped into'." Dean laughed. Jack cleared his throat, but smiled.

Everyone else spent the rest of the time asking questions, and Jack did his best to give answers. There weren't that many, but it seemed to make Sam and Castiel happy, so he was more than happy to spill the details. He liked seeing everyone smiling.

Once dinner was over, Jack helped everyone pick their dishes up, and cleared the table with Sam. Mary offered to do the dishes, but Jack wouldn't let her. Instead, she sat at the table, having a discussion with Cass over which type of cat was cuter and more reliable.

* * *

At the end of the night, as the Winchester's household slowly started going to bed, it was just Castiel, Dean, and Jack left. As the kid went to go leave for bed, he turned back in the doorway.

"Dean?" Dean shifted himself, so he was facing the doorway, Cass watching them as well.

"Yeah?"

"I've been thinking about what you said...." Cass looked at Dean, questioningly, ready to argue whatever might've been said. "I think I'm gonna start looking into school."

Dean nodded slowly, processing this. Cass, however, went wide-eyed.

"Well, if you're serious, do some research. If you need help, or have any questions... I'd talk to Sam. He'd know more about this school stuff than I would." Jack nodded back.

"I will. Thanks, Dean."

"Night, kid." He winked and smiled as Jack walked off to his room.

Dean turned around, to find a shocked-faced angel staring back at him.

"School?"

"What?" Dean bit into the extra burger he'd made. "Kid's gotta find something else to do. Can't be all world-ending doom and gloom all the time. And it shouldn't be hunting either." Cass was speechless, and just watched as his hunter ate in front of him.

 

* * *

 

Jack settled into his bed, shedding his white T-shirt as he curled under the covers.

"Hey mom, it's me again." Jack said softly outloud.

"I wish I could talk to you face to face. Dean showed me how to drive a car... and basically everything about the Impala.... I met someone today to. You would've been happy to see that, I just know it. I guess they all go back to that spot on weekends, so maybe I'll see them again someday? I hope so. Afterwards, Dean made burgers and Sam did magic tricks without magic. That was really cool. I miss you. I hope everything's going alright up there."

Jack looked up at the ceiling but was trying to look past it at the sky. He imagined over and over again what his mother's heaven would look like. Was he there? He didn't know. He scooted down beneth the covers, and opened his laptop again. Kelly's face smiled back at him, just the way he'd left it this morning. Jack smiled back, sleep creeping up to drag him off to his dreams.

"I love you mom."

 


End file.
